Badgering Hearts: The Continuation of Shedding One's Own Skin
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: Annette and Severus' final year at Hogwarts and graduation looms ever closer. Alas, war is also on the horizon, will Severus be able to handle living a double life of both a Death Eater and an Auror become too much for him to bear? Will he succumb to the call of Darkness and its alluring mysterious magic? Or will he be able to keep his promise to Annette and Lilly?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the third installment of Annette and Severus' story! I hope you enjoy this first chapter, as always I do not own Harry Potter, just any **

**OCs. Please leave a review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 1

July twelfth, nineteen seventy-seven would be a night that Severus Snape would never forget.

The silver mask that he wore to hide his identity was stifling, it made him feel nearly claustrophobic. With the eye holes just big enough for him in front of him, but not from the sides, he would have to turn his head to do that. The robes were his go-to color when he was in the Wizarding World, black. An easy color to hide blood, an easy color for hiding secrets. His wand was tucked into the inner breast pocket of the cloak he wore, it was thin, more to keep the rain off of them, then for actual warmth.

Severus turned to glance over at Lucius, the Wizard that was four years his senior, smiled with pride at him. Severus looked away, he could feel guilt and fear twisting his gut into a painful knot. The rain splattering against the silver adder snake that had been engraved as a design, coiled around the mask's eye holes and nose curve, the head of adder snake rested on the bridge of the mask's nose. Lucius had given it to him after Severus had appeared in Malfoy Manor's seating room fireplace.

It had not taken the Half-Blood Prince long to remove a pair of black robes out of his closet, and to get them on over of his Muggle attire, that consisted of second-hand jeans, a second-hand AC/DC t-shirt (the only other one he had, that his beloved Hufflepuff Annette had not "borrowed") and his worn out vans era sneakers. His mother was far too busy with Desdemona to notice him leaving in a such a panicked rush. He had already tucked the bloody portrait letter from Lord Voldemort in the inner pocket of his robes, next to his wand.

He quickly left a note for Eileen, saying that he was going with Lucius to discuss the plans for the betrothed Pure-Blood Wizard's stag party. He took a handful of floo powder from the coffee can on the mantle, stood in the fireplace and announced his destination. In moments he was blinded by bright green flames, and stumbling out of the grey brick fireplace and into the sitting room of Malfoy Manor.

The mask had been in a box made from noble oak, Severus sat down on the black leather loveseat first and handed Lucius over his initiation letter. His blood had dried, but the name and portrait of Baxter Negrescu was still very much visible. Dobby appeared with a tray that held a teapot still steaming from the spout, and two tea cups.

Severus tried not notice that Lucius uncorked a vial with lavender liquid that had navy blue bubbles floating in it. He had not noticed that the vial was also on the tray, he had been far too distracted by his racing thoughts of fear and panic.

Lucius did not hesitate and poured the potion into Severus' tea. The Half-Blood Prince took it with shaking hands and sipped it gingerly. He did not have to try to look grateful for the fact that the older Wizard had spiked his earl grey tea with a Calming Draught.

Lucius set the initiation letter on the coffee table, and folded his hands in his lap. For once his white blonde hair was loose and not tied back, his grey eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Is this target related to your beloved Hufflepuff?" He asked, as he picked up a one of the grilled shrimp-ham crustless sandwiches from off the plate that was on the tray, and bit into it.

Severus took another huge swallow of tea before he could muster up enough courage to reply. "He is Annette's father."

He could see Lucius trying to mask his sneer of delight at the news, as Lucius quickly turned the sneer into a scowl of concern.

Of course, the young Death Eater was enjoying this. What could more thrilling than torturing information about the Magical Law Enforcement from the Wizard that Severus was hoping could one day be his father-in-law? Severus took one of the sandwiches and ate it without hesitation, if he was get information out of Baxter Negrescu, he was not going to do out on any empty stomach, even if his mind and body did not want any sustenance right now.

Lucius Malfoy took the opened ink black envelope from where Severus had set it on the coffee table. In Severus' hurry to get here, he had not noticed a second piece of parchment had been tucked inside. The blood from the portrait had soaked into the second paper, on it where instructions written in Lord Voldemort's spidery elegant script. Severus continued to sip his tea while Lucius read over the instructions.

"Our Dark Lord wants to know if there is a spy among our ranks, one that they would have sent in after graduation three years ago. Deimos Lennox is under suspicion. Supposedly, he went to Durmstrang. Are you efficient in Legilimency, Severus? **"**

The Slytherin soon-to-be Seventh Year raised an eyebrow, he could feel the Calming Draught beginning to take effect. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, like drinking hot chocolate after being out in the bitter chill of winter. It calmed his thoughts, the fear and panic ebbing away into an almost eerie like calm. "Of course, I am." He had been practicing both Legilimency (the magical means of navigating through the many layers of a person's mind) and Occlumency (the magical means of closing one's mind against Legilimency _)_ since he was nine years old, and had read about it in one of his mother's old Hogwarts textbooks.

He needed to be proficient in it to keep Magical Law Enforcement out of his mind, he had done so his Muggle father would not be put in Azkaban after so many visits to Saint Mungo's after Tobias had beaten his mother. It had been to protect both his parents, and himself. If his father had been sent to Azkaban before Severus had been old enough to hold a job, him and his mother surely would have been starving and homeless.

Severus tried not visibly flinch as he felt Lucius trying to use Legilimency on him. The Slytherin graduate of Hogwarts tried to slip his way around Severus' mental barriers. In his head, Lucius seemed to be in the form of snake with white and blonde scales and storm grey blue eyes. He was trying to slip through any cracks or to slither through any open spaces. But Severus was not a fool, he strengthened those barriers, turned them to steel, and watched with satisfaction as Snake Lucius was screwed by barbed wire or long metal spikes. Lucius shifted into a different form, this time a peacock with white and blonde plumage, and the same determined storm grey eyes. Of course, Severus was prepared and once again thwarted the Pureblood Wizard's efforts.

Severus' mind refocused on the sitting room in Malfoy Manor. He sipped more of tea, not trying to hide in the least the satisfied smirk on his lips. Lucius only raised his tea cup in a sort of salute, and finishes off the earl grey. Before Lucius can bring himself to raise his own mental defenses, Severus is in his mind like a snake chasing after a mouse.

He sees flashes of a young Lucius perhaps seven or eight of age, peaking into his parents' bedroom from a crack in the slightly ajar door. his mother, is heavily pregnant. Her russet colored hair is plastered to her forehead with sweat. Another scream of anguish breaks past her lips. There are two midwives in the room with his mother, and one of the female House Elves is in the room as well, sitting quietly in the corner, her massive bat-like ears are flopped down, but she does not press her hands to ears, afraid that it would be rude.

Lucius' mother had been in labor for quite a while, the young heir of the Malfoy legacy glances up at the grandfather clock in the hallway. It has been nearly four hours since his mother went into labor with his baby sister. The Pureblood child had grown bored of his comics and toys, and wanted to see what was taking his sibling so long to join him in the world.

Suddenly his mother lets out an unearthly hollow of anguish and heartbreak. The House Elf's face is crestfallen and she pops out of the room with a snap of her fingers. The midwife witches look sollum, their eyes filled with sadness, even with the face masks, Lucius can tell that there is something horribly wrong. His mother's sobs practically break Lucius' own heart. His father rushes from where he had been in the manor's library, the House Elf in her curtain dress following after, ringing her long hands as she does.

His father's long white blonde hair is pulled back into a braid, that goes down his back. Abraxas Malfoy's moss green eyes are filled with sorrow as he hugs his wife to his chest, she sobs loudly in his chest, her thin fingers digging into the fabric of his robes.

The House Elf take Lucius by the hand and leads him away from the door. Lucius takes one final glance at the now wide-open door. His little sister has the same hair as him, white blonde and looks as soft as a duckling's fuzzy down. But he knows there is something wrong, she is not crying. She is not moving. His little sister is completely still like a doll.

Severus is yanked into another memory. This time Lucius is thirteen, he and his father, are both wearing long black robes with silver buttons. The day is sunny and not a cloud in the sky. But Severus can tell by Lucius red rimmed eyes, that this not a happy memory. Lucius and Abraxas are standing in front of two gravestones. One is freshly covered with dirt, the other has plenty of grass, and has a bouquet of daisies leaning against the black granite.

The gravestone with fresh dirt has words engraved into his white marble surface. Concordia Malfoy: Beloved Wife and Mother. 1938 - 1974

The other gravestone has the words engraved into it. Felicitas Malfoy: Beloved Daughter and Sister. 1961-1961

The Seventh Year Slytherin is thrown out of Lucius Malfoy's mind so fast, it makes the younger snake's head spin. Lucius's face is creased with anger, his storm grey-blue eyes are steeled with an emotion so terribly close to betrayal, that Severus can feel the blood draining away from already pale face.

"Do not ever look into my mind again, Severus." his voice is cold, bitter, the words a snarl like a cornered beast.

Severus could only bring himself to nod, after he swallowed down the lump of fear in throat. As the seventeen-year-old Wizard closed the clasp of his cloak against his breastbone, Lucius stood in the entryway of Malfoy Manor waiting for Dobby to bring him his Death Mask. The young House Elf popped in front of his master, holding a box made out of white birch and golden clasps.

Lucius lifted the mask to his face, and just like how Severus' had, the silver mask seemed to mold to Lucius face. No need for strings, and only the wearer could remove it. Lucius mask was shaped like the face of a male peacock.

Once his mask was secured, Lucius turned to Severus. A smile of excitement on the Malfoy heir's face. "Do you know where to find the target?"

Severus held back a sigh, if the Calming Draught was not flowing through his system right now, he may have just apparated out because of the panic and the fear. "Yes, I know exactly where _the target_ is." Deep down in the pit of his stomach, as it twisted painfully with guilt, he wish he did not know Baxter Negresgru as well as he did.

Now, Lucius and Severus stood across the street from The Leaky Cauldron. The rain had been going on throughout the day, but with it now night, the rain clouds blocked out the stars and moon above, leaving the only lights around them being passing vehicles and the lamp-posts.

They watched and waited like eager starving snakes, ready to strike. They apparate again to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, to the open courtyard where the brick lies in wait for someone to tap their wand, so it may open up to Diagon Alley. Severus can hear the noises from inside of the bar. The shouts of drunkards, the horrible off-key singing of old sea shanties, and Irish ballads. The roar of celebrating Quidditch fanatics, as the match between Wales and Turkey plays over a radio, that must have been modified with magic in order for everyone in the bar to hear it the noise.

Severus presses himself further against the cool brick walls, deeper into the shadows. He knows that if he doesn't get the information that the Dark Lord needs, he will lose his in with the Death Eaters. He will lose his one chance to the take down the Wizard known as Voldemort. But Severus also knows that Lucius will make sure with every fiber of his Pureblood being, that he would not allow the Half-Blood Prince to fail.

Baxter stumbles out of the pub and out into the courtyard, the light from inside the Leaky Cauldron iluminates him from the back. There is the copious thundering noise of cheering and hollering as the match finished, and it is announced that Wales has won. But Baxter does not seem to care about that, the tall and muscular Wizard, that is built like an ox is still wearing his Magical Law Enforcement uniform, his wand tucked into the holster around his waist.

The father of the Witch that Severus' loves turns back around, his partner, Elpis Cartwright wraps her arms around his neck and places a kiss to his cheek. Her blonde curly hair is twisted up into a messy bun, most of it now loose and framing her face. Even with her height, she is still three inches shorter than Baxter.

His face becomes creased with guilt and shame when Elips places another kiss upon him. This time on his mouth. He does not return the token of affection. She whispers something that Severus can not make out, but from the way Baxter's face pales, the Snake can tell it is not what he wants to hear.

"We were so careful." Baxter finally blurts out, and Elpis simply shrugs.

"Not careful enough." Elpis says it with a smirk on her lips, nearly delivish in nature.

Before Baxter can say anything else, Elpis apparates out with small faint pop, like bubble wrap being punctured. That is when Lucius strikes, the former Slytherin uses their target's dismay and panic to his own advantage. He nonverbally casts _Confundo_ , the spell hits Mister Negrescu full force, he does not even have anytime to grab his own wand, or try to defend himself.

With Baxter disoriented, Severus quickly casts _Petrificus Totalus._ He could feel his heart stop for split second as Baxter drops like a ton of bricks. His body rocks back and forth for a moment like a plank of wood, the only thing the petrified Wizard can move is his eyes. Just as Severus regains his composure, he, Lucius, and their captured Magical Law Enforcement Officer disapparate with the sound of a popped balloon behind them.

They do not undo the full body-bind curse until they have removed Baxter's blackthorn wand that had a unicorn mane hair as its core, and was indeed very flexible. A powerful wand for a Wizard such as him. They wait until Dobby has completed tying him to a chair the House Elf had brought from the dining room and down into the cellar. It has been soundproofed by Severus casting _Muffliato_ **.**

Even with Baxter being so drunk, he should have been blacking out. The father of Annette is only green in the face, looking ready to vomit at any moment, and angry. Ready to kill, angry. Probably ready to relive his stomach of alcohol and his dinner of fish and chips, doing side-along apparition side effects. Angry with himself for being caught off guard and being captured by a rookie Death Eater and another who is still a fledgling.

Severus quickly brews him an anti-nausea potion with the help of the young House Elf, Dobby. The magical being born into a life of servitude, is more than happy to get Severus what he needs to craft it. Mostly because Severus is polite and softly whispers a thank you, once he is finished with brewing the mixture. The Half-Blood Prince serves the anti-nausea potion to Baxter in a teacup. Baxter becomes less green in a matter of ten minutes. Lucius is impatient, pacing back and forth like a caged beast. The Death Eater is impatient to get the information that his Dark Lord so desperately desires, and he does not like it in the least that Severus has been kind, and has made sure that their informational source does loose the contents of his stomach all over the cement floor.

Severus waits for Dobby to bring back a second chair from the dining room and sits down across from the man, who he hoped would give him permission to marry his daughter.

Legilimency does not work on Baxter at first, the former Ravenclaw's high proficiency in Occlumency keeps the Slytherin out of his mind with ease. Baxter's mental shields are strong, too strong. It's like trying to get through a wall made out of diamonds. Severus leans back against his chair, willing himself not look defeated and exhausted in front of the Magical Law Enforcement Officer.

Severus prepares himself to craft a sleeping potion, a mind as heavily guarded as Baxter's should be less so once he is asleep and dreaming. But before Severus can ask Dobby to gather him the herbs and other pieces that are needed. A bit back cry of agony almost makes Severus drop the vial he has put the sleeping potion in.

He had not heard it at first, but now he does.

There is a devilish smile on Lucius face as he repeats the unforgivable curse aloud. "Cruico!"

It takes until the fourth try, but Baxter cries out. Screaming as if his very mind on his fire, as if his brain is being burned to a crisp. Severus stops Lucius from using the unforgivable curse a fifth time, he sits down in the chair across from Baxter again.

The mental shields that the Pureblood Wizard had up are now shattered like glass, but at least his mind is still intact. With Severus' mastery in legilimency, he is able to sift through Baxter's mind like sand slipping through his slender fingers.

For the first time, Severus gets to see his beloved Annette through the olive green eyes of the man that helped bring her into this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I apologize for this chapter taking so long to be posted. But it ended up being much longer than I anticipated, I hope enjoy it! Please leave a review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 2

Severus felt himself wading through Baxter's memories like a river going downstream. The water was frigid, as if he was stepping into the Antarctic **.** He dared to look up at the landscape that surrounded the river that lead to Baxter's main source of memories. It was almost barren, saved for the shattered diamond walls that had served as Baxter's defense against mental intruders. The shards glistened against dead brown grass, that must have been full of life with blooming flowers before Lucius and Severus had invaded like Burmese pythons. Squeezing and suffocating their victim until they got what they needed.

The Half-Blood Prince hesitated in picking up a stone that lay in the freezing waters of the river, the hair on the back of his neck and arms stood on end. Danger. Run! Get out! Even with his brain screaming at him to bolt so his mind would not end up being destroyed with whatever secondary defenses Baxter had placed, he braced himself and turned toward the being that made his blood run as cold as the river he stood in.

With his wand tightly in hand, he faced the being. His dark ink black orbs widened, and he swallowed thickly as his mouth ran dry, his heart beat against his chest like a frightened rabbit.

A grizzly bear lumbered toward him, slowly, and full of caution. Its deep midnight blue eyes stared at him almost mournfully. Severus lowered his wand and tucked it back into the inner breast pocket of his robes. He steadied his shaking hand, and ran his hand through the gruff and bristly silvery moonlight colored fur of Baxter's Patronus. The grizzly bear's shoulder had a massive scar, that looked like burned flesh, another scar lay across the beast's back. Did Patronus' also copy the markings of their Wizard and Witches?

Severus slowly pulled his hand away, there was not anytime for him to question such matters, his curiosity would have to wait to be sedated when he was able to go to Flourish and Blotts. Now he needed to get the information he needed and get out, if Baxter was lucky his mind would still be intact after all of the poking and prodding. The Wizard should have lost his mind already, taking four hits from the _Crucio_ Curse and with only his mental barriers broken, was a miracle in its own right.

Before Severus could back away, the beast swiped its paw into the water and the rock that was below the Half-Blood feet was caught swiftly in his now cupped hands. He barely got the words, 'I'm sorry' free from his mouth, just as the rock seemed to take hold. If the rock had been a creature, it only sunk its claws into Severus further. The memory sucked him down, as if he was falling down a rabbit hole. Or maybe it was like being water sucked down the drain.

Severus barely had a chance to stand up again, from where he had landed on his backside, when he recognized where he was. He knew he was in a memory, but the kitchen in the Negresgru household had barely changed at all, save for the wallpaper. He was glad that it had changed to a simple white background decorated with bees and daisies.

 _The wallpaper in the memory he was in, was indeed cringeworthy. The wallpaper was seafoam greenish-blue background with odd lime green three-sided long blobs, and to top it all off swirly winged red and white butterflies._

 _Just looking at it makes Severus lightheaded. The wood burning stove heats the boiling pot on the stove, he can hear the oatmeal bubbling and popping within._

 _It smelled strongly of cinnamon and sugar, there was another kettle on the stove keeping the bitter smell of coffee_

 _Delora busily scrambled to get her copper locks yanked back into a bun, while she pressed a kiss to her husband's lips, she was is already in her lime green robes with the bone and wand crossed badge on the front. "I'll see you after my shift."_

 _Her husband kisses her back automatically, the gesture of affection is nearly robotic in nature. Severus can tell from his bleary eyes, unkempt dark chocolate hair, and overly two days growth of beard, that the Wizard is not entirely awake yet. Baxter's voice comes out deep, gravely, and worn. "Be safe. Come home to us soon."_

 _Baxter easily took the lid off the pot, and levitated some into two seperate bowls with the aid of his wand and the spells volitant and hic locus. The bowls land easily and without one drop spilled on the dragon decorated placemats._

 _One for Quinn, the four year old was busy working on spelling his name with a piece of lined paper and a quill. His writing was a mess. It was jumbles of swirling letters and stick straight ones that were as straight as a ruler, covered in ink splashes. His one-year-old sister on the other hand was sitting at the clear glass patio doors, instead wearing a matching girl version of her brother's outfit, Quinn wore a long sleeved blue and white striped shirt with overalls, his little feet bare for now, while Annette's copper locks were twisted back in pigtails and she wore sage green robes with ballet slipper like shoes._

 _The other bowl was set down for Baxter's beloved daughter, but at the moment, she was very much preoccupied._

 _Little one year old Annette had her hands and face pressed against the window, he could see the reflection of her large olive green eyes in the glass._

 _The frustration of not being tall enough to reach the closed latch, but there was excitement glistening in her eyes. Severus stepped closer until he was right beside the memory baby version of his girlfriend._

 _His ink black eyes glanced up and could help the small lopsided smile that melted away his fear of uncertainty, he had finally spotted what Annette was so excited about._

 _A niffler was sliding down the slightly downward tilted roof, away from the open bedroom window it had crawled in through. The open window belonged to the room that Annette's mother and father shared. The fluffy black creature with his long snout, looked full of glee as he scurried off the roof using the drain pipe, his pouch was full to the brim, a pear necklace dangled loose from it._

 _Annette's face lost its gleeful expression, as she realized what the adorable critter was up too. Tears leaked down from her eyes, and cried out her first word, to the shock of her parents, as they stood at the kitchen table, her mother trying not sip her scalding hot coffee too fast, before she had to use the fireplace in the living room to get to Saint Mungo's, while Baxter was trying to gather up the loose paper spelling worksheets that belonged to Quinn._

 _Annette turned to face her parents, and pointed out to the back garden, where the niffler was trying to squeeze his chubby bottom through a hole in their fence. "NIFFLER!"_

 _Delora picked her daughter up and could not help her laughter of delight, while Baxter rushed outside after the pesty creature, his wand in hand, the summoning spell accio coming from his wand._

 _When Baxter came back with the squirming, wriggling, none to happy, Niffler. It was Annette who took the fluffy, furry thief from her father and hugged it tightly. She kept smiling and repeating the word softly, this time as if it was song. "Niffler, Niffler." as she sang, she danced with the creature, spinning with it until all, it had stolen was now scattered across the kitchen floor._

" _Baxter, her first word." Delora's face was red with laughter._

 _The hulking man could only nod, before he regained his breath. "I can't believe we made a bet a wether she say mama or daddy first. I guess, we both lose."_

Severus could only shake his head in amusement, of course her first word was the name of a creature from the magical world.

Severus stumbled out of the memory, this time ready to face the massive grizzly. But instead the Patronus that belonged to Baxter Negrescu, shoved him hard with his head. It felt like he had been hit by the Knight Bus, dead on at eighty miles per hour.

Severus was thrust into another memory, as his hand grasped around another stone in order to steady himself.

 _Severus stood beside Baxter, as the Magical Law Enforcement officer took off his sopping wet cloak. Rain and dark clouds could easily be seen from the large bay windows in the living room. He also took off his wand holster, the magical channeling device lay free on the coffee table, while his silver badge still hung from the strap of leather._

 _Baxter looked up with tired eyes, as an eleven-year-old Annette came bounding down the stairs two at a time. The soon-to-be Hufflepuff was wearing a set of apple red pajamas that were decorated with silver and white images of Romanian Longhorn dragons. Her copper hair was pulled back into a braid, clutched tightly in her hand was a cream colored envelope._

" _Nettie, you should be in bed, asleep." Baxter said, as he went to take her by the shoulder to lead her back to her bedroom. The silver owl clock with its sapphire eyes, that hung on the living room wall above the mantle of the fireplace, charmed for three o'clock in the morning._

" _Not yet, please." the enthusiastic Witch begged, she did not seem to care that it was six hours past her curfew, that she was already supposed to be fast asleep in bed by ten pm._

 _Baxter flopped down on the couch, beside his wife, who was barely awake herself, still wearing her Mediwitch robes. "She wouldn't let me see it without you here." Delora mumbles, almost falling asleep on Baxter's shoulder._

" _Where's Quinn?" Baxter asks, while Annette plops down on the coffee table in front of them, she eagerly tears open the envelope with fingers shaking from nervousness._

" _He's upstairs. Already reading his textbooks for third year." Delora replies, exhaustion with a mix of pride in her stormy blue eyes._

 _Annette read through the letter, three times. Severus could see the emotions that danced in her olive green eyes as she finally spoke with tears glistening at the very edge of her eyes._

" _Oh, sweetheart." Delora whispered, preparing to force her worn out body off of the comfort of the couch, mistaking her daughter's overwhelming disbelief and excitement, for disappointment and heartbreak._

" _I've been accepted! I've been accepted to go to Hogwarts!" Annette squealed, giggling out of pure joy._

 _It's Baxter, who stands up and embraces his eleven-year-old daughter in a bear hug, before picking Annette up, like he used to do when she was so much smaller, and she wrapped his arms around her father's neck. Her head resting on his shoulder. "Whatever house you are in, Nettie. I know you'll make our family proud." Baxter says with a soft smile._

" _Daddy," Annette begins to protest but cannot help yawning. "I'm too old for you to carry me."_

" _This will be the last time, I promise." Baxter promises._

The memory slips away, and Severus feels as if he is stepping into a dense fog. He props himself on his elbows, his robes wet, and his ink black hair was dripping with the ice cold from the river within Baxter's memory. Baxter's bear Patronus lays beside him, its snow white, silver mixed with navy blue eyes stared at him disappointment and a weariness that Severus' did not think he would never understand.

The Grizzly pushes two stones, that are still damp with river water, close to Severus' hand. He releases a huff and grunt and heaves itself onto all fours. The bear then plops itself on to its hefty, furry, behind and grunts impatiently.

Severus takes one of the stones and clutches it, and before he can even brace himself and shut his ink black eyes shut, he is in the memory, he has been searching for all along.

 _Baxter sits in his office at the Magical Law Enforcement department of the Ministry._ _His desk is piled with papers. He glances up as a twenty-year-old Wizard with messy slightly long sandy brown hair, caramel brown eyes, a face spackled with freckles, and buck teeth enters the room._

 _He is wearing his uniform, but it looks gangly and far too big on him. Like a son playing dress up in his father's clothes. The younger Wizard sits down across from his superior, clearly shaking with nervousness._

" _Warbeck." Baxter smiles grimly, and hands him a black file._

" _Sir…" the young Wizard swallows thickly, nearly choking on his own saliva. "Quinn is far more qualified then I am."_

" _He is already on assignment." Baxter replies, his face a stoney mask, void of any emotion._

 _The young Wizard known as Warbeck, his face suddenly drains of all color. His face a pasty white, his eyes wide with disbelief. He stutters and stammers, "Sir...I can't do this."_

" _Stanley, you are the only other officer we have, who speaks fluent Russian and Swedish. You will be fine." Baxter stands and places his large meaty hand, on Warbeck's scrawny shoulder with a pat of reassurance._

 _Severus can feel guilt twisting his gut twisting like a vice, if only Baxter knew the truth, that Stanley Warbeck known to Lord Voldemort, at least according to the open file in Warbeck's lap, as Theodor Kjellsson, would very soon be dead and by Voldemort's own hand._

The Half-Blood Prince is pulled from one memory and into another, instead of grabbing onto the dying grass, he places it onto the final stone that the bear had left him.

 _Severus once again is standing in Baxter's office. This time it is Quinn sitting across from his father, he has an open ink black file open in his lap. The name on the file is Yevgeni Vasilev_ , _Baxter's assignment is written clearly enough for Severus to read it over his shoulder._

 _Quinn is posing as a Charms Professor at Durmstrang Institute, to see if any of the Professors are bringing graduating students with a gift for the Dark Arts into the folds of the Scandinavian branch of the Dark Lord's followers._

Severus is yanked out of the memory by the bear, the bear has his robes by its frightening teeth. This time, he apologies to the grizzly bear Patronus, the manifested creature merely grunts, huffs and shoves him out of Baxter's mind with a bull-like ramming of his head. Everything is pitch black for a couple of moments, and Severus opens his eyes up slowly. Blurred vision nearly set him reeling, and he almost lost consciousness.

Severus had never been in anyone's mind for over two hours before. He would some suffer the consequences, by disguises his crippling guilt as snarky pride that was drawn to the power of the Dark Arts like a moth to a flame.

The Slytherin Half-Blood struggled to get his feet, his legs weak and wobbly as if they were made from jello. He pressed his wand to Baxter's temple. The fully grown Wizard had completely lost consciousness, his head lolling to the side.

Severus once again swam into Baxter's mind, but this time it was more like wading out in the shallows. He used Obliviate to destroy any memories that Baxter had of he and Lucius. But he made sure to keep the memories of Baxter and his blonde haired siren of a partner.

He sinks back heavily into his chair and watched with barely open eyes as Dobby and another House Elf apparate away with the father of the Witch he loves, leaving a white smokey cloud behind them. He then pulls his silver Death Eater mask from his face, but he clutches the disguising object tightly to him, as if it is a missing limb. Severus is almost asleep in the rickety chair, when Lucius pulls him up by the crook of his arm, the young Death Eater's mask had been removed, probably put back by a House Elf and stored somewhere that not even Lucius parents will be able to find it.

The older Wizard leads Severus to a guest room, and has a House Elf fetch a stamina-boosting potion. Severus gratefully chugs down the grey-robin egg blue sky liquid, it activates in a few minutes, restoring his energy, at least long enough for him to eat an extravagant dinner of lobster diavolo. There is fresh, still hot out of the oven, loaf of french bread. Butter in a dish so fancy that Severus is almost afraid to try dipping his knife, in order to lather the bread with it.

The dishes, silverware, and the wine glass that has been filled with chilled pumpkin juice, is far more expensive than anything that Severus will ever own. Which is why he takes his time, almost painstakingly slow to eat everything the House Elf had brought him.

Just as he is browsing the books that are on the shelves in the guest bedroom. Dobby apparates into the room, carrying a towel and a pair of pajamas that Severus are positive belong to Lucius.

"Young Master Malfoy, requests that you spend the night, since it already so late at night, Master Snape."

Severus can only nod, he takes the towel and pajamas that Dobby has brought him, and brings them into the full bathroom that adjoins the guest room, he will be staying in. He places the adder snake Death Eater back in the noble oak box, that now rests on the nightstand. He can feel powerful magic pulsating around it.

Somehow Severus knows that no one but him will be able to open the box, it had been attuned to his magic the moment he had touched it.

The shower nearly put him to sleep again, and Severus does not bother to button up the top of the borrowed pajamas, but instead buries himself under the covers and sinks into a deep sleep, that is thankfully dreamless.

When Lucius descends the stairs to the dining room the next morning, he finds Severus hurriedly eating a breakfast of porridge mixed with fresh sliced peaches and cinnamon sugar. He sits down across from the younger Wizard, he considers to be like a younger brother.

"I had Dobby apparate your _gift_ to your bedroom at your...home." Lucius says with a slight smirk, Severus knows all too well he is speaking about the Death Eater mask.

"Thank you for allowing me to spend the night in your home, Lucius." Severus says after finishing his second cup of dandelion tea.

"Of course, Severus." Lucius sips at his own cup of dandelion tea, that was poured by a very nervous Dobby.

Severus uses the floo powder above the mantle in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor to get to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary in order to start his shift. It the same usual manner of his other shifts, craft the potions for the Wizard and Witches, who order them. While Pandora takes their payment up front, along with any new orders that arrive by owl or by person.

The bell tolls above the door as Severus enters the thick muggy night air, and leaves the familiar scents of potions ingredients until tomorrow. Pandora waves goodbye to him, as she makes her way to the Daily Prophet's main office to meet up with her beloved fellow Ravenclaw, Xenophilius Lovegood. Severus did his best not notice the silver eagle feather-shaped ring with blue zoisite in the center, that was on her ring finger.

It was not any of Severus' concern and he promised Pandora, after he congratulated her over their lunch hour, that he would not tell Annette. Severus did not want to go home just yet, he wanted to browse in Obscurus Books and and the second hand bookshop for new reading material, he was planning on sending his beloved Badger a care package with a new book for her to read during her down time at Saint Francis' Sanctuary for Neglected and Mistreated Magical Creatures.

He was just about to enter the secondhand bookstore when he noticed Stanley Warbeck also known as Theodor Kjellsson coming out of Sugarplum's Sweets Shop with a white and pink striped bag filled to the brim with chocolate cauldrons and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

Severus' body reacted before his brain could fully process what was happening. His wand was out and white sparks flew from it as _in ut suspenderet_ was cast., and Stanley Warbeck was pinned by an unseen force, against the grimy brick wall that became Knockturn Alley.

Stanley Warbeck's bag of treats fell to the ground, spilling the contents around their feet. The young Wizard's face became drained of color as he struggled to reach his own wand that was the leather holster around his waist. "What do you want with me?" the question came out coated with fear.

Severus could only sneer coldly in response, he hated himself the instinct he felt the Darkness' pull taking over him, but he could not stop now. How else was Severus to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort, if it was not welcomed into his ranks? The Half-Blood Prince cast Petrificus Totalus on Stanley, so he would stop squirming out of desperation, and Silencio to keep him quiet. They apparated from Knockturn Alley and to the place where Lord Voldemort had said to bring the double-crossing traitor. That was if Severus was able to locate him. The soon-to-be Death Eater had found the black envelope on the nightstand of the guest bedroom when he had awoken at Malfoy Manor that morning.

Now it seemed like fate had cruel sense of humor, for it had seemed to be pure luck that the Wizard that Lord Voldemort was to smite was in Diagon Alley the same night as Severus Snape.

Severus apparated to outside a very rusted iron gate in Little Hangleton. Beyond the rusted gate was a hill, and resting atop of that hill with some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy choking it from the outside was an unkempt, and at anyone's first glance an abandoned manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review! As always, I do not own Harry Potter, just the Ocs. - Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 3

Severus heaved himself forward in his bed, upright and gasping for air. Cold sweat dripped down his body and clung to his stringy, ink black hair. For once, he is glad for the noise of the box fan that rests in the windowsill above his bed. It roars and chugs in air, trying to beat out the muggy heat that engulfs his bedroom. Despite the heat, Severus is shivering, as his hand stumbles in the dark to find the lamp that is on his nightstand.

The alarm clock beside the lamp, read four o'clock in the morning in jagged, boxy numbers that are light neon blue in color. Once the lamp illuminated the room, the Half-Blood Prince could nearly breathe regularly again, and it isn't just because the light has dissipated the darkness of night and the shadows on the walls. His raven black eyes glance at the book on his nightstand, _Beneath the Moors,_ written by Brian Lumley. A frayed bookmark is jammed in, to mark four chapters before he is finished with the novel. On top of the book, is Severus' half of the two-way mirrors.

He badly wanted to speak with Annette, but at 5 o'clock in the morning, she was probably already hard at work taking care of the abandoned, neglected, and mistreated magical creatures that call Saint Francis' their home. But what would he tell her? She'd be horrified to know that he had aided Lord Voldemort in killing an instant Wizard, who was only trying to protect the Magical World from the darkness that Voldemort wanted to smother them all with.

He took up his wand from where it rested on his nightstand beside _Beneath the Moors_ , he hesitantly lifted the tip toward his temple, the memory erasing spell was on the end of his tongue, and almost out his mouth, and spoken aloud, when he stopped himself before he could completely commit to the idea. If he took away too much of his own memories what if he forgot who he was? What if he forgot his mother and his sister? The most horrifying was the risk that he could entirely forget his beloved Badger?

The gamble was far too much, he set his wand back to where it rested before, and buried his face in his hands, letting out a sigh of frustration and guilt.

The shocked and blood curdling screams of Stanley Warbeck still echoed in his mind, it was like a song that had gotten stuck in his head, that he could not, nor did he ever think he would ever be able to forget.

The death of Stanley Warbeck was all his fault, and the guilt was going to kill him.

 _He had been standing outside of the wrought iron rusted gate with Stanley Warbeck, stunned and immobilized floating behind him, the older Wizard's head bumping against his shoulder every once and while. When he had first apparated to the place, he felt a barrier close around him, as if he was enveloped in a bubble, it made him feel less like he was about to be caught, as the Muggles walked past the gate, and him without even glancing in his direction._

 _Severus reached his hand out to the gate, only to feel magic pulsating around it like a heartbeat. He would not be able to get in by simply pushing open the gate. He watched with small shock, as the caramel Burmese python snake, that was made of iron and rusted over, began to move from its resting spot coiled around the gate as the lock, its head and body stretched forward, until it was eye to with Severus Snape._

" _In order to enter, you must answer this riddle." the snake hissed all of the words with s in them extended by four s sounds, if it could hold an expression on its face, it might have been boredom._

 _Severus let the awe fade away, at the moving iron snake, whose scales had been turned red by rust. "I need to enter, so let me hear it."_

" _So impatient." the snake hissed, and let out a sigh, before speaking the riddle outloud:_

" _A serpent swam in a silver urn_

 _A golden bird did in its mouth abide_

 _The serpent drank the water, this in turn_

 _Killed the serpent. Then the gold bird died. "_

 _Severus' face scrunched up in concentration for a moment, before he was able to grasp the answer. A small smirk of knowing graced his mouth. "An oil lamp."_

" _Correct, for once one of you isn't a total dunce." The snake uncoiled completely from around the gates doors, and rested up at the top, by the latin words, Puritate in omnibus, the phrase had been crafted in iron and was the only thing that looked to be the newest addition, it was barely rusted at all._

 _The iron gates yawned open and allowed Severus and the captured Stanley Warbeck through. Severus made his way up the hill, his arm beginning to tire from holding Stanley aloft, he went toward the large mansion. A Witch moved in front of building, setting the vines aflame. Her long black curly hair was twisted into a bun, to keep it from being tangled in the overgrowth, and away from the flames that erupted from her wand to kill the vines that were choking the house._

 _Severus stepped toward her, the former Slytherin, who is nine years his senior. The woman with curly ink black hair, and pale skin turned to face the Half-Blood Prince, her forest green robes decorated with black mambas followed her movements effortlessly. Her chestnut brown eyes gleamed with mirth, and a spine chillingly cold smile, that seemed overjoyed in a sickening way, that Severus had brought the traitor to Voldemort's doorstep._

 _Her eyes drifted away from the floating, frozen form of the Wizard she had known as Theodor Kjellsson, and gives Severus a once over. A once over that makes Severus feel uncomfortable, but he keeps his face an emotionless mask, even though on the inside it feels like his anxiousness and nervousness might eat him from the inside, and also looks like this woman, this Pure-Blooded Witch wants to devour him too._

" _You may call me, Bellatrix." She holds out her hand as if waiting for Severus to kiss it, but when he doesn't make a move to do so, she frowns in disappointment and pulls her hand back. "You're a clever boy, aren't you?" she asks, leaning into Severus' personal space._

" _Of course he is, or otherwise I would not have thought of him to be a good fit for the plans Our Lord, wishes to accomplish." Lucius draws as he stands beside her, and places a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. "He is far too young for you, my dear sister-in-law."_

" _I am not your dear anything yet, Lucius." Bellatrix bites out, and returns to her task of burning away the vines._

" _Come, I shall introduce you to Lord Voldemort." Lucius says and makes his way into the mansion, beckoning for Severus and the traitor he had caught to follow him._

 _The inside of the mansion was shadowy and grey at first, the floorboards creaked underneath their feet. A faint sound of popping as if bubble wrap was being punctured by someone's fingers, barely registered with Severus as he trailed after Lucius. The lanterns that hung along the walls illuminated the mansion's entryway and sitting room._

 _He sat in a fancy dark forest green high backed chair, resting in his hand was a crystal goblet filled part-way with red wine. The Master of the Dark Arts sipped it slowly before setting down the goblet onto a the side table, and returned to the worn out book that rested in long black robes covered lap. It was a book that Severus recognized immediately, Potions of the Dark Arts._

 _The Half-Blood Prince took the moments that Lord Voldemort was not eyeing them, to get a good look at the Wizard, he would be learning from, and would one day be killing, without losing his own life, as an Auror._

 _Lord Voldemort had onyx hair was cropped short, a wicked grin crossed his pale face and glimmered in his dark eyes, when he took notice of his followers and the traitor that had been brought to him._

 _The Dark Lord lifted his wand from where it rested on the table beside the crystal goblet. With a couple of flicks of wrist, the spells that Severus had cast upon Stanley Warbeck, the Wizard hitting the floor with a wince-inducing thump. The Magical Law Enforcement mole, at first looked confused and panicstricken, rubbing at the back of his head furiously, as if it would stop the agony. He quickly hauled himself off the floor and glared daggers at Lucius and Severus for what seemed like a lifetime before realization dawned on Stanley Warbeck, when he finally knew where he was._

 _His face became white as blood drained from his face, and he turned around to face, the man he had been calling "My Lord", and "Master", for nearly a year. The smile that was on Lord Voldemort's face made Stanley's blood run ice cold, it made his mouth run dry, and any words he had planned to say, run away screaming._

" _I suppose you think you are terribly clever. There are other forces at work in this world, Theodor, that you are just too blinded by the Ministry's ways of justice to see. The Ministry is poisoning our beloved world with the foul blood, that runs through the veins of Mudbloods and Half-Bloods alike. What kind of world will we live in if we allow them to run rampt and unchecked. It will be a soiled world, where eventually all the Magic we have, will wither away. And all because of the likes of impure. All I am trying to do is make our world what it once was, and you, Theodor… No, that isn't your name. Theodor is a lie, you are actually Stanley. And you, you, young Stanley Warbeck were foolish enough to think I could be stopped."_

 _Voldemort rights himself from his chair and is in front of Stanley in an instant, his wand now at the traitor's throat. "Did you honestly think I would not notice that I have a mole within my den?"_

 _Stanley visibly swallows, thickly and full of nerves. Severus can not help but wonder which instinct Stanley will try to use survive. Will it be fight or flight? A spark of magic streams forth from Stanley's wand, turning into a burst of flame. The spell, Confringo_ _ **,**_ _is stopped with a few swishes of Voldemort's own. The room turns violently cold, Severus' breath releases from his mouth in a cloud of fog. The burst of flame as been turned into pure ice, the carpet below their feet is also covered thickly with it. The massive chunk of what was once a source of heat and burns, falls to the floor and shatters into a million pieces among the floor, like diamonds._

 _Before Stanley can summon another spell, his wand flies into Voldemort's open hand. The Dark Lord gently sets his own wand back on the table, and takes Stanley's within both of his. The wand was fourteen inches long, made from willow with a dragon heartstring core, and promptly snapped in half by Voldemort._

 _It took Severus a moment to realize that Stanley did not cry out in anger or rage, or try to make a lunge for the precious magically channeling instrument, instead Stanley stands as still as a statue, arms hanging limp at side. His face is void of any emotion, and his eyes are cloudy and blank, almost like looking into a fog covered mirror._

 _Voldemort had cast Imperio upon poor Stanley Warbeck, Severus could only wish he had enough courage to take out Voldemort this very instant, but with all of his followers in the same room, Severus would surely die, far too soon before he was ready. Lucius grabbed a hold of Severus' arm, and he felt his stomach lurch and churn, and the feeling as if he was water being sucked down a drain._

 _Severus barely regained his balance from the side along apparition. Long and lush green grass was now entangled around his fingers, it felt like his stomach was trying to escape. Lucius yanked him to his feet. All he could do was watch as Lord Voldemort ordered Stanley to walk off the edge of the cliff. The slate grey and navy blue waters of the ocean lamped up below, crashing and roaring against the craggy embankment below. The cries of the seagulls above them, did nothing to drown out the screams that came from Stanley's mouth as Voldemort released the control he had over the Magical Law Enforcement double agent._

 _The screams were bloodcurdling, and echoed even after the sickening crack as Stanley's body hit the embankment below him, fresh blood pooled from his skull, that had split open like an egg, and was swept up by the waves that engulfed the small rocky scrap of land, his eyes were wide-eyed with horror, and mouth still gaped open with a soundless scream. None of the waves were strong enough to pull away the empty shattered shell that had once been the brave boarding on idiocy, Stanley Warbeck._

 _Severus somehow managed to keep the contents of his meager dinner within his stomach, as they once again apparated back to the mansion. He was still dazed and struggling to comprehend what happened, when Voldemort walked over to him, from where he had been standing beside Lucius._

 _Lucius could only smile with smugness, his self-pride and pride in Severus, nearly made the Half-Blood Prince want to be sick out of pure disgust._

 _The words that Voldemort spoke seemed muffled and distant as he spoke. "Well done, Lucius. Severus will make a perfect addition to our cause."_

 _Everything became clear as Voldemort now stood in front of Severus. Nothing was disoriented or out of focus as the elder Wizard spoke now only to Severus. "You have earned a place among us. Roll up your sleeve."_

 _Severus did as he was told, rolling up the left sleeve of his robes. Voldemort pressed his wand against the skin of his newest Death Eater's inner most forearm. It felt as if a red hot branding iron was being pressed into flesh, but Severus did not allow himself to flinch or show any indication that he was in pain. The Dark Mark appeared on his arm, as a bare skull with a snake winding in and out of the empty eye sockets and out of a slight open mouth._

 _While the other Death Eaters, wearing their various robes and silver masks, cheered and applauded loudly, while Bellatrix merely clapped politely, her face a scowl._

" _You went beyond our expectations by bringing in Warbeck." Lucius said as he wrapped an arm around Severus' shoulder and lead him out of the sitting room and into the entryway. "You have earned Our Lord's trust, do not break it."_

 _Severus could only nod, his arm still burning as he rolled his sleeve back down. He apparated out of the mansion that Voldemort used as his headquarters, and into the backyard of his home. He was glad that nobody could see him over the overgrown shrubbery that surrounded the yard, his legs went out from underneath him, as he kneeled in the grass by his mother's herb garden._

 _He might have gained entry into Voldemort's inner circle, but keeping the darkness that grew within him at bay was like keeping starving wolves away from a wounded stag. He struggled to remind himself that he was now a Death Eater because he wanted to protect Annette and Lily from Lord Voldemort's clutches, not for his own personal gain._

Severus shook his head and buried his fingers into his own hair. He tried desperately to shake the sound of Stanley's death screams from his mind, like a dog shaking off water. With shaking hands, he yanked open the drawer in his nightstand and dug past the box of condoms, the leather bound journal his mother had given him, his crow feathered quill and his corked bottle of ink. He let out a sigh of relief as his fingers wrapped around the cool glass of the vial.

He popped off the cork and slammed down the silver and white fog colored potion.

The dreamless sleep potion was far more potent then he had wanted to be, and with an almost drunken relieved and exultant smile across his face, Severus sank into sleep. The death of Stanley no longer haunting him, at least until he had to join the awakened world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Delora Negrescu came home from a twelve hour shift of healing the ill at Saint Mungo's, only to find her husband in the garden at six o'clock in the morning. Baxter looked pale and he entire body was shaking, when he looked up at with tears streaming from his eyes as he clutched his head so hard that his own nails had dug into the skin of his temple, causing him to make himself bleed.

Delora kneeled in front of him, and took his hands into her own. She ignored the strong gut wrenching smell of her husband's dispelled stomach contents. "Who used the The Cruciatus Curse on you?"

"Death eaters, they were wearing masks." Baxter groaned out, biting into bottom lip to keep from crying out in agony.

"How many times did they use it on you?" Delora pressed, if it was more then one or two hits, she would need to bring Baxter into Saint Mungo's and the up to the fourth floor where they healed fellow Witches and Wizard for spell damage.

"Four times." Baxter answered, his stormy grey eyes squeezed tightly closed.

Delora somehow found the strength to haul her husband to his feet, even though her own ached terribly. "You need to go Saint Mungo's before your mind is permanently damaged."

They apparated out of the back garden and a block away from Saint Mungo's, and Delora held tightly onto Baxter's arm as they stopped in front the hospital that was disguised as a shop with a terrifyingly ugly mannequin.

"Emergency Services needed." Delora said, trying to keep herself composed even though tears of worry were beginning to blur her vision and almost made her voice feel choked. She struggled to get Baxter into the waiting room, all of his weight was supported by his now, since Baxter had loss consciousness when they were apparating.

Delora's fellow healers rushed up to her, their wands at the ready to cast spells that would treat Baxter's wounds. The first to approach Delora was a short and stocky witch named Ramona Lager. Her rust colored hair tied back into a braid, and her lake blue eyes were wide with shock. The second healer was a tall and built wizard named Pierce Deering. His ash blonde was tied in a low ponytail, and his green hazel were gleaming with pity, but his face was a stone cold mask.

"What happened Delora?" Ramona questioned as Pierce levitated Baxter on to a wheeled hospital bed that another nurse had pushed in with a rush.

Delora struggled to keep her voice steady as tears slipped down her cheeks. "He was kidnapped and tortured by Death Eaters. They used the Cruciatus Curse on him four times. Please tell me am not too late for him to cured?"

Pierce looked back at her from where he gripped one of the railings of bed along with two other nurses. "We'll do everything we can." he promised her just before he apparated Baxter up to the fourth floor with the help of nurses.

Delora let out a quivering breath as she struggled to keep herself steady. Her whole body shook with fear, while tears continued to flow. Ramona helped Delora into one of the private waiting rooms, and began making her a cup of chamomile tea and also adding a calming draught to it that she kept in the pockets of her uniform.

Ramona sat down across from Delora on the coffee table and handed her fellow healer the cup. Delora sipped it and she glanced up at Ramona. "You added a calming draught didn't you?"

Romona nodded and held Delora's hands in her own. "Trust me, darling, you needed it."

Delora set the tea down on a small table that was in between the chairs. "I need to get letters to Annette and Quinn."

Ramona gently pushed her back into a sitting position. "You need to rest, drink your tea. I will send the letters."

Ramona left Delora and made her way to the owlery that was within Saint Mungo's. She addressed the envelopes one to Annette that said that was at Saint Francis' Sanctuary for Neglected and Mistreated Magical Creatures. She made sure to use Quinn's alias, Yevgeni Vasilev, as he served as a spy at Durmstrang Institute as a charm professor.

Ramona picked out two of their best great horned owls, and opened up the sun roof above them, and watched as they flew away with the letters in their talons. Ramona stayed with Delora as long as could, when her shift was done she helped Delora back to her home. Ramona knew that Delora just sitting and the fearing the worst, would only wear the witch down even more.

Pierce would alert them via floo powder when he had official diagnoses. Ramona only hoped that Baxter would not have the rest of life within Saint Mungo's, she hoped that for Delora and her family that the brain damage would not be permanent.

Annette sat out in the fields of Saint Francis' her copper hair braided back and she was wearing her green robes with fwoopers decorating the fabric. It was the second to last day at Saint Francis' and her final assignment was to record the mating habits of the Erumpents that called Saint Francis' their home.

She was quick to record what she saw and made sure to add in the details that she needed in order to get an Outstanding on her entire Magizoologist portfolio. Not only had she had to one for her desired degree, but she also had to have one completed for Herbology, Magical Creature Medical Training and Medicinal Potion Crafting, and a completed portfolio for Magical Creature Languages that included Gobbledegook, Mermish, and Troll.

She had all of them completed save for the one for her Magizoologist portfolio, her final entry that she needed was one she was going to finish before the sunset entirely, the ten page long essay would be completed when she was done observing and recording the mating rituals of the Erumpents. She had a camera at her side, ready to capture the moment that the male mounted the female. Annette needed the picture as proof that she had not just pulled all of her information out of textbooks from the Sanctuary's library.

Annette felt as if she was intruding on something that was supposed to be a sacred and cherished act between the pair. Her favorite part being the somehow graceful and adorably clumsy roll the male and female did during the dance.

As embarrassment heated up her cheeks Annette snapped a photo of the Erumpents together. With a light sigh of satisfaction and pride she closed the binder and stood up to leave the fields, the soon-to-be Seventh Year Hufflepuff waited until she was in the dormitory entry way before she removed the silent spell off herself, she had also used a scent hiding spell, because she knew just staying down wind would not get her the picture and the rest of the information she had needed.

Annette took her dorm key out of the pocket of her robes and opened it to find her roommates, all sitting on the couch in their pajamas with a giant bowl of cheddar cheese popcorn, while a projection screen in front of them, played the movie, _My Fair Lady._ Daria had brought it all over the States. Her excuse was that it was ridiculous that Brigitte and Hinata had never seen the movie.

The awe inspiring part of being at Saint Francis' was the fact that the entire facility used Muggle electricity to run all of the buildings. And there was not rule stating that they could not bring electrical devices and objects onto the property.

Annette wished to join them but first she wanted a shower. She was just about to go to room when Daria announced with a fistful of popcorn clutched in her hand and ready to go into her mouth, "There's a letter for you on the table, it has urgent stamped on it."

Annette could feel cold sweat and panic slither down her spine, she had to choke back a swallow of air and saliva in order to remind herself to breath. "Who sent it?"

"Saint Mungo's." Daria replied with her mouth full, making Brigitte cringe in disgust.

Annette's binder and satchel thudded to floor as she ran to the kitchen table, she tore open the envelope in an animalistic manner. She read over the letter quickly and struggled to keep the tears that were threatening to slip, out of her eyes so they would not blur her vision.

"I-I need to go…." She said in almost a whisper.

"The bathroom's open, Annie. Just go use it." Daria said with concern.

"I need to go home." Annette said louder this time.

Daria stopped the projector with the flick of her wand. "We're only two weeks from graduating with our licenses."

"I-I know, but my father's been admitted to Saint Mungo's, I need to go home." Annette explained, her voice and hands shaking.

Daria stood then, the popcorn and movie for forgotten. She hugged Annette and used _accio_ summon the British Witch's bathrobe and a towel. "You go and shower, we will pack your belongings. I'll get you snacks and drinks for the train ride home."

Annette smiled sadly, "Thank you."

Annette took two deep breaths before she could bring herself to knock on the _Madame Concierge's_ office door. Her hair was still damp and she had dressed in a haste, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Annette wore Severus' AC/DC t-shirt and jeans, the shoelaces on her trainers were already coming undone.

She was about to knock a second time when Laetitia Amant D'animaux opened the door. The middle-aged half-blood witch's hand barely covered her mouth in time with the sleeve of her robe before it could escape. She narrowed her tired pale purple eyes at Annette angirly for being woken up at 11 o'clock at night.

"Mademoiselle Negrescu do you know how late it is?"

The Hufflepuff knew exactly how late it was, she had wanted to be here much sooner, but the tearful goodbyes with her roommates had lasted longer then Annette had thought possible. They had exchanged hugs, stories, had taken pictures together, and had exchanged addresses so the quartet could continue to keep in touch.

Annette did her best not to flinch at Laetitia's withering gaze. "Yes, Madam. I know it is late, and I apologize for waking you. I must return home, it's urgent." She dug the letter that had been refolded and placed back into the envelope out of the pocket of her satchel.

Laetitia sat down at her desk and turned the phoenix shaped lamp that was on her desk. It illuminated both the letter and her ember light hair that was loose and spilled down her shoulders, nearly to her waist.

With pity and understanding in her eyes, Laetitia's gaze fell back to her pupil. Annette had entered the office and had sat down in one of the silver cushioned chairs. "You may return home, do you have all of your portfolios finished?" Laetitia's long and sharpened to a deadly point nails gleamed as she folded them to together. The turquoise nail polish with crescent moons done in banana yellow did not make her seem any less intimidating.

Rumors floated around Saint Francis' that the Headmistress was not a full-blooded Witch, but was half Siren. Laetitia had a large tub under her desk, sloshing around noisily as she placed her feet within it once more, the water smelled like what was exactly in the building where the mistreated and orphaned merpeople were housed.

Annette had always wondered why the male population within the grounds always stopped at stared at Laetitia has she strolled past normally singing the words to 'As I Roved Out'. Now she finally come to an answer to her inquiry. The only way to confirm such a theory was to ask the Headmistress outright, but Annette did not wish to pry.

Annette used _accio_ to float the binders in and on to the Headmistress' desk. There were at least forty-eight binders and a smile of pride spread across Laetitia's exhausted face.

"Excellent, I will send you your results via owl. If you are unable to return in time for the graduation ceremony then I will also send you your Magizoologist license."

"Thank you, Madame." Annette could not help letting out a sigh of relief.

She stood and made to leave the office, and get her four luggage bags onto the earliest train that arrived at four in the morning. She still needed to buy a ticket to get back so her mother would not be fretting alone, and the train ride would be nearly four hours.

Annette floated her luggage behind her and made her way to the carriages that would bring her to the train station. The carriage was forest green in color and the driver, a Yumbo, looked very grumpy as he let out a loud of huff of disapproval as Annette boarded the carriage with her luggage now latched down at top. The carriage was being pulled by a pair of very excited and eager Three-Headed Dogs.

She awoke with a start as the carriage stopped abruptly, nearing making her luggage fall from the rack, and almost sent Annette on to wooden flooring.

Stumbling out of the carriage she did her best not touch any of it that was covered with Three-Headed dog drool. The sourfaced Yumbo helped her get her luggage into the waiting area, and held out his hand.

Annette placed an entire pull-string purse into the Yumbo's hand. When he opened to find cauldron cakes, he nearly smiled before leaving Annette alone in the station.

With tired dragging steps, the adrenaline fueled panic had finally worn off. She looked inside the ticket booth to find a snoring stocky and short half-blooded wizard that had the distinct features of being part vampire.

Annette knocked on the glass, nearly making the half vampire jump and struggle not to spill his cup of what Annette could only deduce as a warm cup of cow blood. She made an attempt to not cover nose and mouth with her hand, and her body had a hard time not heaving. The coppery smell was infiltrating her nostrils.

"Can I help you?" his voice was slurred with sleep and annoyance.

"I need a ticket for the four o'clock train, please." Annette said her own weariness only heightening her impatience.

The half-vampire arched a perfectly plucked to perfection eyebrow. "The AM train? You must be in a rush." He took her money with his clawed fingers and handed Annette her ticket.

Annette took it and with her luggage following behind her, she had transfigured what appeared to be the hooves of a donkey onto the inanimate objects. Her arm had grown tired and she could feel her magic depleting as she kept up with the levitation and follow-me spells. The transfiguration and follow-me spells were a little less draining.

She undid the transfiguration and the follow-me spell as the uniformed wizard took her luggage and followed her into an empty compartment. In fact the entire train was empty of other passengers, it was a ghost town compared to how packed it had been when she had first arrived on the the twenty-sixth of June and had boarded this very train, and now they were two weeks away from graduating from Saint Francis' in the muggy heat of August.

Annette silently began to pray to Eir, the norse goddess of health and healing for her father to recover and then sent another prayer to Vör, the norse goddess of wisdom that she would gain her Magizoologist license. But the moment she finished her second prayer she felt guilt and shame wash over, she felt as if she was being swallowed up by her own selfishness.

Struggling to shake the emotions that were beginning to take over her, she dug her two-sided mirror of the side pocket of her satchel. The sleep masked face and groggy black eyes of Severus Snape greeted her. Annette's half-kneazle Gilbert was nestled along Severus' right side, barely cracking open his eyes to see who was disturbing him, only to close them again with a meow of annoyance.

"What's the matter, Nettie?" Severus asked knowing instantly that something was off with his beloved badger. Her hazel eyes shined with tears, dried streak marks on her cheeks, and dark bags under her eyes.

"My dad has been admitted to Saint Mungo's. Can you pick me up at King's Cross at about nine?"

Annette struggled to hold back a sob. Severus longed to hold her close, and could feel guilt beginning to eat away at him. Was it his fault or Lucius' that had sent Baxter to Saint Mungo's or was it another Death Eater that had taken him as its prey when Baxter was in such a weakened state?

"Of course, try to get some sleep." Severus said, seeing that she was already beginning to doze off.

"Okay, I love you, Severus." the words came out in a whisper filled with exhaustion.

"I love you too, Annette."

The screens on both mirrors went back to simply showing their owners' reflections. Annette then used her satchel as a pillow after removing her cloak from it to use as a blanket. It did not take long for Annette to drift off into slumber.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I will be moving Badgering Hearts and other stories over to Archive of Our Own. Truth be told, Archive of Our Own is much easier to use and I can freely write more then I ever could on Fanfiction. I don't have to follow any restrictions like a I have to on Fanfiction. They have tags that you can use to warn people before reading and a user friendly story rating system.

If you want to continue reading my stories you can find them under the author name: little_sloth.

I hope you readers and reviewers will continue to read my stories on Archive of Our Own.


End file.
